thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/My Challenge VII: Free Agents
Prior to each challenge, it will be announced to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, names are drawn out of a bag — one of each gender, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst gender. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite gender for challenges that are designated as male/female pairs, or the same gender for challenges that are designated as same-gender pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for a $350,000 prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. The first-place finishers each win $125,000, second-place contestants each win $35,000 and third-place contestants each win $15,000. Location: Cairns, Australia -> Port Vila, Vanuatu Cast | |} a Brad withdrew from the "Balls In" elimination at the end of Episode 1, after receiving a mysterious phone call the afternoon prior to the elimination round. The contents of the phone call led Brad to claim that "his mind wasn't in the right place" and chose to forfeit the elimination. Therefore, Jason was declared the winner by default. b After the "Out on a Ledge" challenge, Paul was initially diagnosed with fractured ribs and had hoped to continue competing. However, when he arrived at the "Strung Out" challenge in Episode 3, the on-site doctors indicated to Paul the fracture was more severe than previously thought, and he was immediately removed from the competition. Jersey numbers For the first time in the show's history, each contestant had numbers on the backs of their jerseys. All of the male contestants wore odd-numbered jerseys, while the females wore even-numbered jerseys. Game summary Elimination chart c As a result of Paul's departure due to illness, Team Ruthie competed in the "Strung Out" challenge with three players, while the other five teams competed with four players. d Tony was selected for the elimination round in Episode 3, but did not have to compete. There were four cards in "The Draw," but there were no "kill cards" present in the lineup for the four players eligible — Bruno, Jason, Nehemiah, and Wes. Therefore, by virtue of Paul's illness that resulted in his removal from the competition, no male elimination round was held. e In Episode 11, no challenge was held prior to the final draw, and no competitor had immunity from the final draw. Asaf, Jason, Melanie and Susie each drew blank cards, automatically sending Georgia, Ruthie, Tony and Zach to the final elimination round. Episode progress | |} :Notes: Vertical rectangles represent the jersey color that a contestant wore during the corresponding episode. Episodes 6 and 7 were designated as individual challenges. In Episode 8, which was designated as a two-team challenge, contestants did not wear a specific jersey color. No challenges were held in Episode 11 prior to the final elimination round. In the first three stages of the final challenge, the three male contestants wore multiple jersey colors — blue, purple and red, while Melanie wore purple, Susie wore blue and Georgia wore red, before each contestant wore black in the fourth and fifth stage. Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 | | | | |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2, 9, 10/11, 11/12 | | | |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 6, 7, 11/12 **'Episode 6': "Smarty Pants" **'Episode 7': "BBQ Madness" **'Episode 11/12': "Final Challenge" (stages 4 & 5) Category:Blog posts